grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Carry Parker
The runaway bride of John Strawberry and eventual wife of Larry Lothario. Early Life Born in Grasmere Valley along with her younger brother Jeremiah who moved away when he was 18, Carry stayed in Grasmere Valley to live even after both her parents passed away. She was known to be a pleasant if not rather shy at times and also can be easily led by others. Carry had little experiences with men and had not been in a serious romantic relationship growing up. The town believe that she may remain a spinster for the rest of her life. But truth be told she is having a secret relationship with none other than John Strawberry the famed astronaut and local hero. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She is listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 2 Carry attempted to elope with John Strawberry who was meant to go on a space expedition and who also Louisa Parry had claimed to love. After the revelation Carry is attacked by John which causes for everyone to side with her and for John to be ousted out of society. Carry ends up appearing on Elle Robinson's chat show Elle to talk about what happened with her relationship with John Strawberry and the aftermath since. The interview gets interrupted when the men such as Larry Lothario begin to wolf whistle at Elle and Harvey not liking his wife being ogled at starts a fight on set. The chat show cancelled after the one episode. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 2 Carry on Christmas day marries Larry Lothario, a known town womanizer as the season makes him finally understand he needs to repent, put his trust in Jesus and that his love of his life is Carry. Volume 8 During the Great Fire, the whereabouts of Carry is unknown due to the destruction and confusion created by the fire and Carry is listed as being missing. Volume 9 Larry Lothario is clearly distraught of his wife disappearance which many assume means she has passed away. However Carry managed to flee to Elysian Fields along with Julie, Mr Gardiner and other survivors before they could return onto the shore of Largas and reveal the truth that Michael Novak was responsible with Franco Fabregas for starting the fire. Larry is overjoyed Carry is back Volume 10 Larry is seen going after Adam Genesis when he is seen chatting up Abigail as he remembers how he used to act before being married. The two get into a heated argument and soon Adam and Abigail are both murdered. There is soon the believe of a Mafia outbreak in the town. Larry as is Ted Fed who said to have feelings for Abigail are among those accused of being in the Mafia. Larry pleads to his wife his innocence but even Carry Parker doesn't trust him but when the vote is done even though the pair we had the most votes Larry much to his joy was not voted by Carry which meant she believed him which is all that he cares about. Regardless soon the town put the pair who turn out to be innocent to death as they scramble to find who was really part of the Mafia. Later on Carry teams up with Carrie Chung to try and find the Mafia and she believes it is Rae Rae Chin as does Carrie. However when Carrie chooses people who have offended as the suspects and when some are put to death and turned out not to be Mafia, Carry turns on Carrie Chung feeling betrayed and is among those who believes she is the Mafia. Carrie Chung is voted by the town and is put to death for being part of the Mafia but it also turned out she was innocent. All is well however when it is soon found that it is only just the entire town playing the game Mafia and no one was hurt of injured. Volume 18 Her wedding dress along that she wore on her wedding day along with, Elle Robinson, Tessa Crab and Ellen Crab were taken by Josie Buxum to make one large dress for herself without any of their permissions. Her mother-in-law Christina Rosa passed away from old age. Volume 20 She is among those nominated at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards with the award most likely to end up on Jeremy Kyle, mainly due to what happened with her and John Strawberry. Kereshia ended up winning the award. She is also seen commenting during Tess O'Darcy closing performance as she wonders is she had thrown her back out. Volume 22 It is soon revealed that Carry and Larry are having their first child together during their holiday with the entire town at the Water Park in Shally Town. Volume 23 The couple welcome a daughter Cana Parker in Volume 23. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #5-7 +11 The Affair #7 Tale of Clarissa While Tessa Crab leaves the house to try and save her marriage with Isaac after her affair she leaves Clarissa in charge of looking after the house. Clarissa decides to throw a party with Carry and her husband Larry as among the guests. However everyone hides when Tessa comes back early and unexpected with everyone hiding in Tessa Crab's hot tub. She soon however discovers all the guests in the hot tub as she goes in for a dip. #8-#10 Over the Edge #Tale of Amanda Hathaway She along with Larry Lothario among others are at the hospital as they wait to hear whether Josh Harrow made it through the surgery after needing life saving treatment from the hospital after falling out of a window. Due to most of the doctors being away it is up to Amanda Hathaway, the coroner to perform the surgery. #18+22 Too Many Chefs… #18 Tale of Captain Poulet Larry Lothario and Carry Parker are having a romantic dinner at La Vista restaurant now run by Captain Poulet after his take over from The William Brothers. They love the meal that they have there however when it is revealed that Captain Poulet's kitchen is in a state they are very angry and upset by this. #24,29,34 and 35 When the Frost Settles #34 Tale of Lani Armstrong She is a bridesmaid for Audrey Reynolds for her upcoming wedding to Steve Queen along with Cindy Monroe and Kirsten White and is seen there waiting for the wedding to happen. #35 Tale of Jerry The wedding to which Carry is a bridesmaid for gets a rude awakening when after Audrey manages to get back with Camian Pujoe after he is let into her dressing room by Lani Armstrong that Ariel Waters lied about his relationship with Audrey causing for their former engagement to cease, Lani, Camian and Lani wreck Audrey own wedding with a wrecking ball aimed at Steve Queen and Ariel Waters. In the end Audrey marries Camian. # 50 50 ISSUES!!!!! #50 Tale of 50 Carry Parker is among those celebrating the 50th issue of the comics. #66 Happy 1 Year Anniversary #66 Tale of Over a Year Carry Parker is seen partying the fact that Comics of Grasmere Valley had been run for over a year. #68 -72 Dead Famous #71 Tale of Mrs Wier Carry is among the all girls team led by Mrs Wier, trying to look for her missing husband Mr Wier. The Devon Show Season 2 Episode 3 Blown Out of Proportion Larry and Carry are among those at the cinema watching Maze Runner ''when they are all alerted by the Softly Spoken Man that he believes a terrorist is about to blow up the cinema. This causes loads of chaos including him, Nanny Prescot and Devon all end up fighting the supposed terrorist who turns out to be Jack Bauer. In the end a man with a large coat appears to be the bomber, Bomber Bob, but it turns out he is only promoting a viewing of ''Up in the cinema. In the end everyone gets refunds after the dreadful experience. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 3 The Conveyor Belt of Locus Parenti Larry and Carry agree to Daisy's plan to try and vet out Deborah's new boyfriend Jake for fear he may be a loser and knowing that Deborah has no family to protect her. He goes with his wife and warns Jake not to be a lothario like he was and then went to the story as to how John Strawberry had mistreated Carry Parker and the whole story involving the failed space trip, her running away from the relationship and then his demise via Mrs Parry. Carry is not exactly wanting the story to be relaid about her and John Strawberry but Larry insists. At the end of the conversation it is rather clear Jake felt threatened as Larry says that he didn't want anything bad to happen to Deborah.